High Lord Babel (Legend Rare Cat)
High Lord Babel is a Legend Rare Cat that can be obtained at an extremely low chance when rolling the Rare Cat Capsule during the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors event. Cat Evolves into Babel the Darkflame at level 10. Pros *Insanely tough vs. Red and Floating. *Incredibly high health (second highest in the game). *Good DPS. *Immune to slow and freeze. *Ideal range for his role. Cons: *Long attack animation and slow attack rate. *Extremely high production cost (second highest in the game), with slow recharge time. Strategies / Usage With health that surpasses King Gamereon (if not talented) and bearing insane resistance to Red and Floating, this unit can withstand the toughest of attacks from them while dealing a good amount of damage per hit. He can be used to keep red/floating pushers stalled for a while other attackers do the job, or to get a few chunks of damage to ranged enemies such as Professor A as long as there aren't any bulky enemies as frontline. However, be wary when using him, since he has VERY high cost and his recharge time is quite slow. His main use is that he can be an attacker, and when an enemy starts pushing forward he starts tanking extreme amounts of damage allowing for the enemy to usually be knocked back before he gets knocked back/dies with his 1,785,000 health to reds and floating enemies at level 30, and 7,083 DPS. At level 50 its stats increase to an impressive 2,835,000 health and 11,250 DPS. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $4500 *Chapter 2: $6750 *Chapter 3: $9000 Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A dragon resting inside a large castle with various cannons and weapons. The castle is situated on top of a huge floating island with rainbow crystals poking out, presumably powering the dragon's attack and causing the island to float. *Evolved Form: Similar to the previous form although the overall colour scheme has changed from white to black. Trivia * Like Ganglion, High Lord Babel's second form has its "title" after its name instead of before it. * By outmatching King Gamereon, High Lord Babel has the highest health in the game, a whopping 255k HP at level 30! (before 8.6) ** With all Fruit Treasures, Babel can achieve a magnificent 1.785M HP against Red and Floating! ** However, as of 8.6, King Gamereon recovered his highest HP throne thanks to Defense Up Talents, allowing him to have a whopping 295,800 HP at level 30! * High Lord Babel is the second most expensive unit in the game, with the first being Killer Cat. * Babel is referring to the Tower of Babel in Genesis. * High Lord Babel is one of three cats who can survive a hit from Filibuster Obstructa without the Survivor or Metal ability, though he will still die due to the base's destruction. The other two are hypermaxed Divine Kai and a level 50+70 Gamereon with max defense up talent. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/unit/451.html ---- Units Release Order: << Headmistress Jeanne | Ushiwakamaru >> ---- __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Cat Units Category:Legend Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Insanely Tough ability Category:Resist Freeze Cats Category:Resist Slow Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Area Attack Cats